Drifting Memories
by ShootingStarSymphony
Summary: Old neighbors coming back, part-time job, fiance, model, engaged, living together. That sums the most craziest summer Kyousuke experienced. He just finished his second year in highschool and his summer just started. But after this sudden encounter, will he choose his old, boring and normal life? Or an exciting living hell?
1. Dreamy

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Okayy so I'm not used to making stories for a crowd but might as well take the challenge up :P So I am working on a nice plot twist in the story of OreImo which is, Kyousuke and Kirino aren't siblings! Sorry for the other pairing-fans but I like romantic stuff especially the thing that I found in these two. Also sorry for the messed up plot, it's kinda on my mind for some time. Anyway, enough babble and drag on to the story~!**

**Reminder: I DO NOT OWN OREIMO! If I do, I would make the ending more romantic~ :3**

**Bold= Dream/sounds**

_Italic= Thoughts_

Normal= Normal, I guess.

* * *

"I'm home~!" I greeted cheerfully as I entered the door but I was greeted by complete silence. The closing ceremony ended much more sooner than expected and I walked Manami back to her home, picked up some things at the convenient store and I welcome summer! No one's here to celebrate with me so I just let out a loud sigh and left my bag at the bottom of the staircase then entered the living room. It was dark inside. Signals that both of my parents are out, mom is out shopping while dad is out to work.

Mom was caring and loving which is the exact opposite of my dad. He's stern, firm, and always grunts. I walked across the living room and saw a couple of magazines on the table, but I ignored it. I opened the fridge and gave myself a nice glass of my favorite Barley tea and returned to the living room. Again, I stopped in front of the mysterious magazine with a familiar face on the cover. I turned on the lights, took my tie off, unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt, sat comfortably on the couch and eyed the magazine once more.

* * *

**"Kirino-chan has grown into a fine woman hasn't she?" I heard a voice behind me and I screamed.**

**"Don't scare me like that?!" It was my mom. Has she been watching me this whole time?**

**"My, my Kyousuke. Aren't you a man? To be scared just by the voice of your mother, does that mean that your gay—"**

**"NO I'M NOT!" Geez, this old woman she always questions me like that. *sigh***

**She took the magazine that I have in my hands and had a poker face on. Sometimes I can't tell if she's being scary or dead serious at times. "She's all grown up now. I wonder if Kirino-chan will still mar—" She cut her sentence. Don't cut it at the part where it gets interesting!**

**"Kirino…?" The name sounds familiar but I can't seem to remember. "Do I know her in a way?" My mom's eyes widened when I said this.**

**"You don't remember her?! Kirino-chan?! Mochiko Kirino? You don't remember her?" Geez, enough talking and say it already.**

**"Yeah, but I do know Mochiko-san. That's the family down the block that moved to America right? I wonder if they're—Wait, what?! Mochiko?! You mean THAT Mochiko?!" Okay, now I'm being hysterical. If my mom brought the subject up does it mean that she's back?**

**"My Kyousuke, have you forgotten about your fiancé already? I heard Kirino-chan is a model now. That gives you a lot of enemies right?" Fiancé?! When did I get engaged?! When did I propose to a model?! When did Kirino and I get engaged?!**

**Okay so now I remember. Kirino is a childhood friend of mine and she used to live down the road a block away from us. I was her first friend and her first love, or so I thought. I remember our first meeting. The first ice cream we shared. And even OUR first kiss. I don't have any feelings for her but being around her made me complete. The fact that she left for America made me depressed. That's the time I met Manami and we became best friends. I eventually forgot about Kirino and everything changed. I don't know how or why I suddenly can't remember her but I have a bad feeling about this and about Manami being involved.**

**My trip to memory island was interrupted when my mom spoke again. "I heard that they're back here in Japan…-" I was speechless and something inside me sparked.**

**In a flash, I ran out of the house and went straight to Kirino's house. I was literally sweating as a pig. But relief washed over me when I saw a small figure standing at front of my target house. I approached her but my hands fell on my knees and I was panting heavily.**

**"K-Ki-Kiri…no?" I asked while choking on my own breath.**

**"Y-you?!" She remembers me, huh? "Pervert! Stalker! Hentai!" Maybe not. I noticed her pointing towards my chest and I saw that my shirt was halfway open and half of my chest was exposed! She slapped me across the face!**

**"Wait I can expla-" I was hit in the head with a bag. The next thing I knew, I was laying at a bed, which was unexpectedly comfortable, and I turned to see a figure right next to the bed.**

**"Wake up baka!" She shouted next to my ear which resulted to my eyes to shot open.**

**"One hell of a greeting." I mumbled under my breath while sitting up. Pink room, stuffed toys, and a huge mirror, this is definitely Kirino's room! "*sniff* You still like strawberries?"**

**"Wh-wha?! Who are you anyways?!"**

**"You let me sleep here and now you say you don't know me?"**

**"My mom let you in. Not me. There's no way I can let a pervert like you inside my house AND my room you know." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**"Hai~" I stood up and exited the room not caring about the ongoing rampage that the blonde girl throwing pillows at my back.**

**I went down the stairs and the house seemed familiar. I was about to close the door when I heard her shout.**

**"WAIT!" But it was too late. The door was already closed. I peeked at the window beside the door and heard a tumble over here and a stumble over there when I suddenly saw a figure near the door holding the knob. I was about to open it when she opened it and hit me. I fell on the ground on my back then she came out.**

**"I told you wa- ahh!" She fell on top of me. In a position that will hunt me forever. She was on top of me, both hands on my chest.**

**"Uhmm... can you... get off of me?" I asked while feeling my face heat up.**

**She started sobbing and then lifted her head. I saw her face and she was about to cry.**

**"You don't know how much I missed you... Kyousuke..." And with that, she leaned closer while closing the gap between our lips. We separated shortly while catching our breaths.**

**"Kirino..." I was about to kiss her when something from behind destroyed our moment.**

**"KIRINO! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Oh shocks. It was Kirino's dad.**

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was sweating hard and realized that I fell asleep at the couch with the magazine still at my hands. But in the darkness, I saw something. At first I thought that it was just my imagination but it spoke.

"How long do you plan to sleep there baka." I can't believe it. Something just came out of a magazine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~**

**A/N: Just review my story or PM me if you have any comments and criticism would be nice but not so harsh okay? Thanks for reading my thoughts and here's some preview for the second chapter. :3**

"_**Aaahn~!"**_

"_**E-e-eroge?!"**_

"_**When will the two of you decide to get married?"**_

"_**You want to do what?!"**_

**If you're interested in the next events, PM me~ Later! Rock-on dudes!**


	2. Weirdness

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy sorry for the first chapter (-_-!) I was clearly not thinking straight and I'll try to make it more... proper is the right word, I guess? But I CANNOT promise that you will like this story because even I don't know how the story will go. Maybe I'll drop this sooner rather than later *sigh* Anyway~ On with the story! I DO NOT OWN OREIMO~**

**Bold= Dreams or sounds**

_Italic= Thoughts_

Normal= Normal =D

* * *

I woke up on the couch with a girl staring at me from behind the couch. The magazine was still at my hands and I was sweating hard. It was probably because of the dream. The worst dream ever I had in years. I tried to sat up but my eyes closed as if trying to refuse getting up. The girl probably noticed this when...

***SLAP***

My eyes shot open again. "What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at her face while sitting up. She backed away a bit then lifted her hand again.

"I was just waking you up." She tried to slap me again but I caught her by the wrist. She struggled and I fell back to the couch. This time, she went over the couch's back rest and half of her body was on top of me. I can't get up due to my whole body that won't listen to me! Then I heard a noise from outside.

"We've missed out a lot on each other. Where could Kirino-chan-" the door opened and somebody opened the door. Although I recall that I opened the lights on earlier. Whatever happened, I do not have a clue. My eyes hurt from the sudden bright assault then I recognized the voice. "be? Oh my. Kyousuke, what are you doing?"

_Oh no. It's my mom!_ I knew what she was referring to. A cute girl over a ,well, me whose shirt was halfway open. I swore I saw my mom's jaw drop. I looked over the girl and saw her face in a deep shade of red and also noticed that I was still holding her wrist. I decided to let it go.

I sat up while removing the girl on top of me, guiding her onto her feet then doing the buttons of my shirt. "Well, I guess I should be going now." I got up and started to make my way towards the door.

I was halfway through the stairs when something passed me with great speed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight. Bring my bags to my room." Huh? My thoughts didn't process for the moment but when it did, I realized that a stranger will be sleeping at my house!

I was tired and today was definitely weird. First, I had a strange dream. Second, I got woke up then slapped in the face by a cute girl. And lastly, someone I don't know will be sleeping here at my house in the room next to mine. This has been one heck of a day.

I went to my room, changed into a much more comfortable clothes and made my way to the bathroom, hoping that the bath will make me feel better.

I was right. The bath was refreshing. I went inside the dining hall and saw a rather crowded table than the usual.

"Ah! Long time no see Kyousuke-kun." A woman with brown hair greeted me and hugged me. I was glued to where I was standing. Here I am, in a room, with a couple that I've never met or don't remember, and my parents seem to know them. _What the heck is going on?!_

"Kyousuke, you remember Mochiko-san from your childhood right?" Hmm? I think I remember but can't quite figure it out yet.

"No. Why?"

"Kyousuke! How could you forget such an important family?" I was startled by dad's reaction. Who are they anyways? And who is that girl?

"Sorry but I really don't remember." I had a feeling that this night will be long.

"It's alright if you don't remember us. But you do remember Kirino right?"

"Nope." I said straightly after the question. No hesitations on remembering 'cause I know that my dad's mad at me one way or another.

"Oh dear..." Mom mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'The wedding will be harder...' or something like that.

_Wedding? Oh no._ "Kyousuke, would you please fetch Kirino-chan from her room. It's the room right next to yours." I just nodded and headed out.

I never went inside that room that's facing the stairs. My room's on the other side. The larger one. I knocked a few times but no one answered. I had the right to come in since it was my house. I called again then went inside.

The room looked like it was just cleaned up. I walked towards the girl sitting on a chair near the desk with headphones on and was clearly playing something from her laptop. I didn't look at the screen but I saw her with one of the expressions that was out of the blue.

"Aaahn~" She moaned out while muttering something like 'godly'. I looked at the screen and...

"E-e-eroge?!" Her body stiffened as she slowly looked towards me with horror and rage filled her cute features.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! PERVERT!" She screamed as she grabbed different things and started throwing things at me. Heck, I even got hit by a computer mouse!

"Wait! I was trying to get you to tell that dinner was ready!" I explained while blocking a few things away. I was almost out of her room when she suddenly spoke.

"Tell my mom that I'll be there in a few minutes and don't you dare tell them about what you just saw." Her tone had a complete don't-you-dare-test-me aura in it. And the way she stared at me... *shivers*

* * *

"She said that she will be down in a minute." I greeted as I walk back in the dining room. My dad's still staring daggers at me while the other man just welcomed me with a bright smile. I took a seat at the vacant one since my seat has been taken.

We all ate quietly, except for the two mothers who seem to be talking about the times they missed to the recent price range in the local market. A few minutes later, the demon appeared in front of me. She stared at me while walking to the empty seat next to me but I sat straight up trying to tell her in some way that I refuse to stand down.

I caught a few glances and stares during the dinner but paid no mind to it. We finished eating and I volunteered to do the dishes while the two family chat.

"So, does Kirino-chan know about it?" Mom's voice was rather excited.

"Oh yes! She known this for quite some time now." I looked at them to see the both father enjoying their sake, the two mothers with a happy expression all over their face and a Kirino with a flushed face. I don't know it it's from anger or embarrassment. That I'll never know.

"Kyousuke! Can you come here please?" I returned the last plate to the shelf and removed my apron and gloves. I went back to my seat and slouched.

"What is it?" I asked while closing my eyes trying to tell them that I was tired using body language.

"Well, this is Kirino. Kirino Mochiko and she's your fiance." My eyes shot open to what must've been the 3rd time I've done that.

"F-f-fian-ce...?" I asked carefully while looking at Kirino who's looking at her lap.

"Yes. And we were also thinking that you two should get married after highschool." I was speechless. She was speechless. We were both speechless. I guess we both don't know this. Wait... oh shoot! This is ALMOST the same as my dream! We are really engaged?! And the worst thing is, we're engaged behind our backs!

"I-" But before I can say anything about this, my dad stood up and told me to go upstairs. He, too, was surprised and I bet he's already drunk.

* * *

I went back to my room, not caring about the certain someone following me. I said 'good night' before closing the door and she muttered something like 'stupid' but I haven't clearly heard it.

I dove straight into my bed and it felt surprisingly comfortable. I guess it's due to the weirdness and all the trouble that's caused me today. I was asleep before I even knew it.

* * *

***SLAP!***

"Wake up baka." I opened my eyes in terror and saw a girl on top of me. I looked at the clock above my head and looked at the time. It was 2:37 in the freakin' morning!

"What do you want now?" I moved her out of the way and off of me while rubbing my eyes.

"I need advice."

"You want me to do what?!" I was, again, speechless and I started to feel a new age of terror as her lips widen into a wicked smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2~**

**A/N: Ho ho ho~ What do you guys think? Well we can save that for later but …**

**Preview for the 3****rd**** Chapter :3**

"_**I need you to tell me what to do."**_

"_**You..?! We're gonna use my room?!"**_

_**"I guess there's no choice but to do it."**_

**Curious? You better be! Hehehe~ PM me if you need anything else. Later~ Rock-on dudes/ dudettes~**


	3. Sleepless and Morning Walk

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Hohoho~ I would like to thank a special dude, dbzsotrum9 for reviewing this epic fanfic. Also to clear things up, Kyousuke is only 18 years old here and Kirino is 16. Kyousuke is entering his 3rd year in high school while Kirino is just entering high school. They are not, I repeat, they are not related. They are childhood friends but due to several reasons, Kirino had to move away to America. They returned due to another reason that's yet to be revealed. Also, some of the characters may appear in the future chapters. Enjoy~**

* * *

It's 1 in the morning and I woke up from a slap and saw a figure on top of me and ask me for advice. How messed up is that situation?!

"Here." I gave Kirino a glass of iced tea while my never-ending-all-time-favorite barley tea for me a we settle down at the dining table that was busy earlier during the day which left me a curios question. "Hey, how come your staying here if you have your own house?"

"Isn't it obvious? We just got back here in Japan at noon when mom encountered auntie and said that I should stay here for the night 'cause our house is still being cleaned by my mom and dad left at midnight for a business trip." Ah. So now I get it. "Listening wouldn't hurt you, you know? We already told you earlier during dinner." She continued in an annoyed tone. _'__All of this talking is making me tired.'_

My whole body stiffened when I heard someone open the door. It was mom and dad and they were strangely in an appropriate attire. "Where are you going?" I asked trying to analyze the situation.

"What are you doing up so early, Kyousuke." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Same old dad. I would appreciate it highly if he would just care a bit about me but that'll never happen. I suppose.

"Daisuke, Kyousuke, please. We have a visitor. Try to act more proper." I simply nodded and turned my attention to Kirino who's enjoying her drink. As for the old man, he grunted, his favorite expression if I may add, and then left the room. Leaving the three of us.

"So, where are you guys going?"

"We're going on your dad's business trip in a hot spring. The ticket was only for two and I know that you won't enjoy it Kyousuke since it's summer." She did have a point.

"Oh well. Be safe then." I continued to sip on my drink when Kirino stood up and put her glass on the sink.

"If I can have you permission, auntie, I would like to walk outside for a bit." My mom's eyes widened by Kirino's sudden request.

"S-sure." Mom's a bit uncertain but then looked at me at the corner of her eye. "But Kyousuke needs to come with you. Just for protection."

"Thanks! And another favor, please don't tell my mom about this. She hates it when I'm walking outside."

"Oh sure." My mom left happily. _'How come this girl gets it her way? That's so unfair!'_

* * *

I was clearly tired so I went back upstairs leaving Kirino and the tv behind. Again, I was halfway through the stairs when something with great speed passed me. Again. She stopped in front of me, 2 steps ahead, then the demon spoke.

"Like I said, we're gonna walk outside." I only had two options. It was to go back and get this over with or GTFO! But option two is the one that I would likely choose but it was impossible since she was blocking my escape to refuge. _'All I have to do is use my basketball skills and get pass her. I would probably have more power than her so a little land in the bums won't hurt.'_ I was amazed at my plan and quickly put it into action. I guess I had those powers that you get in life threatening situations, huh?

But I was wrong. She felt like a brick wall! No a brick wall with breast, but she didn't even budge! I think I need to work out more. After the shocking block, I tumbled down the stairs and fell on the ground with my face. I swear that I can almost see the light.

"Let's go?" She passed me with a warm smile and headed out. Leaving me on the verge of unconsciousness but I fought back with willpower. I caught up to her when I locked the door and closed the gate. _'Woo! It's so cold for a summer morning.'_ I thought while rubbing my hands on my arms up and down trying to gain friction for heat. The girl, however, doesn't seem to be bothered by the cold.

Even at this early day, there's a few people on the streets. Gang members maybe. I was walking with a distance behind Kirino when she entered the park. Some of the said 'gang members' whistled in a perverted way and instantly snapping an instant in me. I looked at Kirino's outfit and now I know why those guys whistled. She was wearing a pink tank-top and a yellow skirt that was just as long as the thigh level. Luckily I grabbed my jacket before heading out so I took it off and a shiver went over my spine due to the cold weather and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders making her look at me with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"What's this for, pervert?" She sounds annoyed but the 'gang members' are closing in on us. I carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Thankfully we reached our destination and I didn't even remember where we've been! I looked around and saw the familiar road. The same road I use when going home from the park.

"Are we going back now?" I asked and noticed that she stopped a block from my house.

"Not yet, baka. The thing I need you for advice is inside." She opened the gate and went inside the house.

* * *

"Uhmm... Kirino..? Can I please ask what are you doing..?" I asked nervously as I saw her closing on me while crawling closer to me. As for me, I backed up until I hit the wall with my back.

"Why are you running away from me?" Just a few more inches and my face is definitely red.

"I-i'm n-not running a-away. J-just please give me personal space.." I said nervously with cold sweat running down my forehead. Here we are. In her room. In a house that she owns and apparently, her mom isn't here so we're just alone. The two of us. Inches apart. I felt that my heart is escaping my rib cage when she stood up and grabbed a box. And it's the biggest box in her room if I might say.

"What's this?" I asked as I stood up and shrugged the moment that happened earlier. I faced her and saw her face flushed and her little hands hesitating to open the box. "Why won't you open it already?" I asked with my patience growing thin. It was already 4 in the morning for goodness sake!

"Remember what you saw earlier? The game I was playing? At your house?" She asked with tears forming on the corner of her eyes. _'*sigh* This is even harder than I thought."_

"Yes. I remember. It was porn righ-" She cut my sentence by slapping her hand at my mouth. I can see smoke coming out of her nose.

"IT IS NOT! IT'S EROGE! E-RO-GE! IT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Screaming loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood up, it was my turn to cover her mouth so that nobody can hear her.

"Shh okay I get it, I get it. It isn't okay?" I put my hands in the air as if i'm surrendering to her.

"Just get it right next time, pervert." After that little scene, she finally opened the box and my eyes were filled with horror. "I need you to tell me what to do."

* * *

Okay! It took her for another good half an hour to explain when I actually understood it.

"So, you're basically telling me that you have all of these R-18 little sisters type of eroge just because you want your older brother to fall in love with you?" I asked carefully while summarizing what she just said.

"Well if you put it that way, then yeah." Her face now flushed from embarrassment and I can't believe that this girl is a bro-con.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" The blonde girl looked around, took a deep breath and said...

"I need you to hide these for me because as you can see, my collection is getting big and no one in my family knows about this and I don't want anyone to know about this but since you already saw it, I figured out that you should be responsible for it." She panted heavily as she finished. I think she just did that in one breath but who cares, right?

"And I don't a say on this?!" I asked while she was hugging her eroges tightly.

"Nope." She said while popping the 'p' sound. I can imagine my life a living hell and my life is now flashing before my eyes and it's boring!

"I guess there's no choice but to do it."

"You have to do it one way or another so it's a win-lose, lose-lose for you and me." She pulled off a warm smile showing that little fang of hers.

We decided to head out once again and she wanted to go to the park once more so I just followed her.

_'Damn it! This girl always has things her way!'_

But I felt regret when I saw those 'gang members' again and now, their eyes are on Kirino.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3~**

**A/N: Yo yo yo yo yo~ Anways, special mention! Thanks to Mike the FF Reader, I won't drop this story at all. I gave him motivation (I think though I didn't do anything) and apparently, it had a great effect on me. And I just noticed that my Preview are somewhat... perverted I guess. Oh well, having a perverted mind makes everything interesting, right? Later dudes/ dudettes~**

**Preview for Chapter 4~**

"_**Please let him go!**__**!"**_

"_**I'll do anything you want just please let him go.**__**"**_

_**"This is so addicting! It feels so smooth!**_"

"_**G-get o-o-off of me y-you p-p-pervert!"**_

**Well there you have it. A preview for the next chapter and I think that some more characters will come up soon enough.**

**Rock-on dude/dudettes~**


	4. Her World

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Well, first of all, thanks for reviewing my fanfic guys, and the favs. Even though it's not popular, which I understand because it's really messed up, but I really appreciate it guys. Domo arigatou gozaimasu~ Although I've noticed that I'm really confused with the age thingy. If Kyousuke is only 3rd year high school, and Kirino is only a freshman, how old are they? I mean, don't they get like 4 years in middle school so they'll graduate at around 20? I don't know! Please, tasukete onegai... *faints***

**Disclaimer: I don't own OreImo~**

* * *

"Uhmm, do you need anything?" I asked the guy in front of me with a spiky orange colored hair and has a look that I don't understand on his face.

"Yeah. My boss over there-" he pointed a guy, slightly taller than this one, with a cigarette in his mouth. "-needs some company. And he wanted a certain someone who's passing by." He looked at Kirino like a hungry predator.

I noticed that Kirino is shaking and she also gripped my jacket on her shoulder in a point that it covered almost half of her upper body. So to put her in ease, I wrapped an arm again on her shoulders and pulled her closely to me.

"I'm sorry if we caused any trouble but we need to get going now." And with that, I passed the guy holding Kirino firmly not wanting to let her go. Relieve washed over me when we passed the whole gang that's consisted of only four men. I don't even know if I can call it a gang since they're group is little but I wonder why a group like that ended up here.

"I've been wanting to see you, Mochiko Kirino." I felt her tense up and when I looked at her, tears are starting to form on the corner of her eyes. I turned around to look at the 'boss'.

"B-boss, do you know this girl?" Well he looked surprised. The guy that blocked us earlier I mean. I thought that was the real motive behind it was to scare me and Kirino but it wasn't!? So he just simply found Kirino attractive and no deeper thought than that?!

"Well, she's quite popular you know?" The 'boss' said while dropping his cigarette and turned to face us. He walked towards us and I put Kirino behind me.

"What else do you want? We need to go." I said when two other men went behind us but with a little distance while the other one is at the 'boss'' side.

"K-ky-kyousuke-" I felt someone tugged on my sleeve and saw Kirino. Trembling. "-can w-we please go h-home now?" My heart ached at the sight of her like this.

"I never thought that I'd see you here, Kirino-chan." He pulled something out of his jacket and I saw a few magazine pages with Kirino in it._ 'Modeling? Oh right, she's a model.'_

I looked at Kirino again and saw her eyes wide open and tears started flowing down her cheeks. She wasn't crying nor sobbing. Tears simply streamed down her face. That was enough. I held Kirino by the wrist and wanted to make a run for it but the two guys split me and Kirino apart. My anger was at its peak so I punched one of the guys until he was on the ground and started with the other one. The 'boss' merely watched us fighting as if he expected this. He took the opportunity and went to Kirino while his subordinates are bleeding from fighting me. I'm bleeding. I feel iron in my mouth and I can feel something liquid come out from my forehead. If I can only see my face right now, I'd probably laugh so hard.

We continued for another few minutes and I heard Kirino.

"Please let him go!" She was crying so hard this time. Her eyes are so red from crying. The 'boss' is now holding Kirino in a head lock but in a less harmful way. I tried to stand up and succeeded. I continued to punch the last one standing 'cause the other two probably passed out.

"Please let him go! I'll do anything you want!" That stopped me. That was the line that I didn't want to hear from her. The guy I was punching before stood up straight and spit out blood while I just looked at the 'boss'' eyes that was lit up suddenly. Never a good sign.

"Anything?" I was holding my anger but they just turned to tears. I'm crying like Kirino was earlier. Tears just streamed down my face for no good reason.

"A-anything." There was finality in her voice. Something that I didn't want to hear.

"Alright!" He exclaimed then held Kirino firmly by her shoulders while he's still behind her. "Put your shirt up to your stomach." His eyes are now glued on me. Kirino obliged and raised her shirt slightly. "Higher!" She jumped from the tone on his voice and held her shirt up higher.

I was looking straight at Kirino and she looked away from me. My tears dried up and I felt my face heat up when he put a hand on Kirino's bare stomach.

"This is so addicting! It feels so smooth!" Drool slightly dripping from his mouth and Kirino flinches every time he felt her stomach. I can't really take it anymore. I snapped and jabbed him then with a left hook and another series of punches until I made him back up a little. I grabbed Kirino by the arm and ran away fast. She was ahead of me in no time. When she passed me, I think she forgot about me because all I saw is a track of dust and no Kirino in sight.

I finally reached home and saw Kirino at the door with her hands at her hips as if she's been waiting forever.

"How slow can you get?" She asked with a wicked smile on her lips and my legs suddenly collapsed. I was now on my back on the cold hard pavement and felt warmth when a little ray of sun hit my face. I was on the verge of death ,I guess. Being beat up in this early morning, Kirino poked her head out of the gate and asked. "Are you dead? Good." She went back inside the house and locked me on the outside. I guess I'm slightly happy. At least she was back to her usual mood but I can still sense her fear. I got up and started ranting on the door.

"Oi! Kirino! This is still my house! Kirino!" I knocked as hard as I could but also carefully not to wake any neighbors up. At last, the demon emerged from the inside and opened the door.

"So noisy. Eww! Go clean up your face! You looked horrible!" She looked as if she saw a road kill._ '*sigh* How much longer until I can get away from her?'_

* * *

"Ouch! Owowowow! That hurts!" Kirino volunteered to clean my wounds up because she said that she doesn't want a pervert like me to have debt to her or something like that.

"Stay still, baka! I won't be able to treat it well with you squirming around." I don't know what spell she casted on me but I suddenly felt no pain. Maybe because my face is getting numb from all the medicines she'd been applying at my face.

'_Oh man!'_ I started to feel something odd. Her face is freakin' close to mine! I can tell that my face is getting redder with each second passing by.

The funny thing is, my heart doesn't beat harder. It was actually softer than I imagined. I mean, I felt calm with her. Her face concentrated at me, us alone at my house, her strawberry smell that's sending shivers down my spine. Everything made me calm and the fact that I was beaten up earlier actually didn't matter at the moment. It's as if the time stopped and I suddenly felt that I plunged into another world.

* * *

**A/N: Yo~ Another epic chapter came up~ I hope you dudes liked it. Also, some characters will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned guys =D And as a reward, here's a little preview.**

_**"Maybe you should think about your future, Kyousuke."**_

_**"Kyou-chan, what happened to you?"**_

_**"A part-time job?!"**_

**I guess you already know the next character to appear~ Anyways, it's getting late/early here soo please review~ Rock-on dudes/duddetes~**


	5. Photography and Part-time Job

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Yo~ I'd like to thank dbzsotrum9, alexgg, and KatzeNoel for reviewing my ff. It means a lot guys =D. And our classes just ended today so I'll be able to update almost everyday I guess :3. Also, you should also know by now who's gonna appear right? Hint: Glasses. Short hair. Oh well, you get the idea :P. I don't know what I should say next at this author's note so I'll guess I should get on with the story~ Happy reading~ Ah! Before that, I would like to say that Kyousuke will reveal a 'hobby' of his and it's a productive one! w It's up to you if you want to read the chapter to see what I meant~**

**Bold= Dreams/Sound**

_Italic-= Thoughts_

Normal= Normal~

* * *

**Everything was white. Then later, I saw the vast land of a countryside. I was wearing a simple white button-up shirt and pants. I was there, admiring the view, for a minute or so when I heard someone call me.**

**"Kyousuke. Lunch's ready." I saw a girl but never saw her face. She was wearing a white sundress. It was simple but it brought the best out of her. I could say that I was drooling for a second or two.**

**She could've seen me drooling over her so she just let out a soft giggle. She went to me and kissed me on the lips. I felt relaxed so I said there for like an eternity, not wanting to let go even though I'm not sure who she was. She was the first to break the kiss and whispered to my ear.**

**"Baka~" And with that, she slapped me across the face.**

* * *

My eyes shot open and my body jumped making me sit straight up. I could feel the sun inside the living room and I hated the light for some reason.

"Was that... a dream...?" I was sweating and I observed the surroundings. I can't hear anybody. "Right. I'm alone for the week." I sighed and got up from the couch which was an odd thing.

I can't remember sleeping on the couch. I saw a box of tissue paper, my cellphone, a key, a note, and a trash can full of bandages and tissue filled with blood. Then it hit me. I was beat up this morning because of a girl. I panicked and started looking for her. I started with the bathroom, no one. The kitchen, nobody's there. The yard, no sign of movement. The last place I went to look for her was at her 'room' upstairs. I carefully knocked and called her name out but no response.

"Kirino?" I opened the door but all I saw was a completely fixed bed and other than that, nothing else. It was as if the room wasn't used at all. I made my way back downstairs and and took myself a glass of tea before sitting back at the couch.

"What time is it anyway?" I checked my phone which was oddly on the table and I saw a new message.

_'Oi baka! You're taking to long to wake up so I left. Go back to my house and carry my 'stuff' back to your house and hide them. I'm away so don't look for me.'_

_-Kirino_

I guess I'm a bit happy but how did she get my number? I checked my phone and saw her on the recent contacts. _'She must've took my phone away while I'm asleep.' _That conclusion sent chills down my spine thinking that she spent almost, maybe, and hour or so just waiting for me to wake up.

The next thing I inspected was the note. It was another one from Kirino but it was something about the key. It was the key to their house. It's funny that she trusted me so much even though I can't remember anything about her. But there was one memory I guess. But when I tried to remember it, all I saw was Manami. A childhood friend of mine. I don't know how we met but she told me that I was crying that day she met me. What happened? Go figure.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. It was almost 10 in the morning so it was almost as hot as the noon. I inspected the fridge but can't find anything. _'I guess I should but things later at the convenient store *sigh*'_

All hope for good food was almost lost when I saw an omelette rice on the table. I said ALMOST didn't I? I chuckled a little and heated it up in the microwave. I guess I should thank her later. It was a bit bitter on the other side while too sweet on the other. The middle part was almost dry. I can say that she doesn't have any cooking experience but at least she cooked for me.

After that series of an actual explosion of flavors, I took a quick bath and went outside. I have three priorities for today. First was, to go to Kirino's house and move her presumed stuff. Second, go to Manami's house to spend the rest of the day. And third, go to the convenient store on the way home.

Well well, quite a slacker aren't I *sigh*. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Maybe the stress of becoming a senior is slowly getting me. Next year's gonna be my last and after that, I think I'll move out, have a job, or maybe go to college. But I'm worried about one thing though. What IF, our parents were serious about US getting married? I mean, aren't we too young for THAT kind of stuff? I started to slap myself from the thought of me and her.

I felt heat creep at my face just because of the thought and the sun made it even more hotter. I finally made it to her house. She seemed... prepared, I guess was the right word. There were already boxes of those at the entrance of the house. At least it was just small boxes and I can make it with just two series of to and fro. But instead of doing it the hard way, I searched their shed and saw a leverage thingy. You know, the one the delivery man uses to carry boxes? The steel thing with wheels? Anyway, I positioned the boxes properly, tied it, closed and locked both the door and gate and made my way back to my house. Although I don't know where to put them. _'Maybe in the shed? No she'll be furious. The empty room? Mom would notice.'_ But I then remembered. _'My room? *sigh* I guess I need to empty out my special space.'_

That special space is a small room behind the wall of my room. My room was once a Japanese styled room but I guess they forgot about it when they renovated it when they turned it more Western. I hid the room behind posters of bands and games and my parents doesn't seem to question my about them which was good.

If you're wondering about what's inside that room. Go figure. I carried the boxes to my room and opened my secret room. It's not filled actually. It just had some of my old stuffs that I don't usually use. And necessities for healthy teenage boys which are magazines and boxes of tissues. Whatever I do with them is up to your imagination. I positioned my stuff in a place where I can still keep them even though it's gonna be filled with Kirino's eroge.

At last! I'm finished~ I hummed happily and went downstairs but dark aura hovered above me when I remembered that there's no food at the house. I already finished the last carton of barley tea when I came back and now, I have nothing. I lazily went to the front door, put my shoes on, and led my way to Manami's house.

It felt like the Sahara Dessert. The sun was scorching hot and it was literally cooking me SLOWLY. I bumped into several posts on the way, maybe due to dehydration? That I'll never know. I finally reached my childhood friend's house and stumbled at the front gate. I guess I made a loud sound that caused the old man to come out of the house.

"Who be there?" The old man came out of the house wearing a prince outfit with a matching sword held up high pointing to the high noon sun. "Oh? It's just you."

"Why do you sound disappointed? And what are you wearing?!" I almost bursted into laughter when Manami peeped her head outside wearing a witch's hat._ 'This is one crazy family.'_

"Oh! Kyou-chan~ Come inside." She gave me a warm smile and headed inside. The old man ran inside while keeping his 'prince-like' attitude. I won't even consider him as a prince since he's too old!

I heard series of evil laughs as I make my way into the living room. I saw the table with Grandma on top of it and the table has a cardboard castle around it. I kinda felt bad for the table because of the weight of Grandma. She was also screaming 'help, help'. Iwao, or Rock as he like to call himself because of his hairstyle, was wearing a dragon outfit that was made out of card board and Grandpa was, well, wearing a prince's costume. I guess they're role playing. _'Such a weird family.'_

"We watched an English cartoon movie earlier and I think the title is, uhmm, I can't remember what it was but after the movie, they began to cosplay and made me and Iwao the villians." I watched them with my jaw dropped. I could really swear that a fly almost went inside. Well, almost. I closed my mouth and sat on one side of the living room and sipped the cup of tea that Manami gave me.

"So-" I started and put my cup down. "-when did this start?" I asked the most obvious. Of course they started it after watching the movie. But my brain's not functioning well so, I'm a bit crazy.

"Were you not listening- what happened to you Kyou-chan?!" I can see horror and worry etched across her features.

I got up and went to the bathroom as fast as I can and locked the door behind me. I know that it was rude considering that I don't own the house but I need to see what she was all hyped up about. My recently acquired cut opened again and blood was slowing streaming down from my forehead. And I thought I hid it properly.

I sighed and opened the door to see a worried Manami with a fist-aid box at her hand.

"What happened to you Kyou-chan?" We sat down back at the living room. Grandma already has her 'costume' removed and the table was back to normal. On the other hand, Iwao and Gramps were still fighting each other about who will get to eat most vegetables for tonight's dinner. Still wearing their costume of course. This is really one heck of a family.

"Kyou-chan?" Manami tilted her head as she finished placing a band-aid on my forehead. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh this?" I pointed to the several bruises that became visible. I got beat up to a pulp because of a girl whom I don't remember that's all. But I can't say that to her face. "I tripped down the stairs last night while trying to go to the bathroom." Which was a lie of course.

"Eh? Next time, be careful okay?" She really sounds like a grandma sometimes.

"Don't worry about him! He's a man! He can take it!" Grandpa said while sitting on top of Iwao. It appears that he lost their rock-paper-scissors game about who will eat the veggies and he just sat on Iwao to prove his power. _'*sigh* What can I do to save them?'_

"Looks who's talking!" I retorted. "You just can't accept the fact that you lost to a boy and now you're sitting on top of him!" He let out a loud gasp and made a pose as if he was really hurt.

"Y-yeah!" The poor boy underneath the old man said while catching his breathe.

"Shut up!" The old man yelled at the poor boy bellow him. "Putting that thing aside, what about joining the club again Kyousuke?" The club huh? It's been a while. I may not look like it but I have a passion for photography. I was once in a club with Gramps. Not a famous club but it has people from all around the town. It was little yet the people there had a bond unlike any other. The reason I quit is because of my exams that time and I need to concentrate and Dad found it as a distraction even though he sponsored my camera and gear.

"The club? Sure, I guess." Since I have nothing to do this summer, might as well go back to the club. We call the club 'P.C.' which simply means 'Photography Club'. Lame? Yes it is! But I won't have it any other way. We usually join contests and such and my work was always a prize winning one! I have a knack for sceneries and I shot one with two old couples looking at the sunset with an over town view. It was nice and I named that one 'Changes of the Past'. Dramatic right? But it earned me a medal, a recognition in the photography industry, and a good Y 50,000.

The old man told me to meet at the city hall at 2 in the afternoon today. It was still 1 in the afternoon so I headed out, gave my good-bye's and went to the convenient store. I picked up some instant ramen, barley tea, some meat, rice, and an ice cream for the way back home.

I dumped the grocery at the fridge, cleaned my face up because of the ice cream earlier that caused a mess at my face, drank a glass of barley tea and made my way upstairs.

"Huh?" I asked out loud. My door's not moving. "That's strange. It's not locked." I turned the knob and I was sure that it was not locked. I pushed again but this time, with much more force. I heard something fell on the other side when I opened the door.

_'Oh shit!'_ I dropped a box of Kirino's stuff. Luckily, I didn't break anything inside. I carefully moved the boxes in a much more safer place, which is my secret room, and took a big box out of the secret room.

"Ah! So it was here all this time!" I exclaimed happily while looking through the box. I pulled out a big photo album and saw my previous works. I like to organize stuff so there were labels at the side. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter were the categories of the album.

Some brought back memories. But as I crept back in time with all the memories that came back to me, a separate mid-sized album caught my eye. I can't remember having a photo album like this and I went and read the title. _'Kyousuke's Childhood'. Hmm, I can't remember having this one. Maybe one of Mom's.'_

As fast as I saw it, I put it back again in the box, not wanting to look at it considering that it might be my Mom's property. But what did it do in my room? Inside my personal box? It suddenly made me curious. I was about to reach it again when someone knocked on the door downstairs. I peeped at the window of my room but I couldn't see anyone._ 'Maybe at the porch.'_

I made my way downstairs and opened the door. I saw Manami.

"Good afternoon Kyou-chan." She said with a warm smile. I let her in and invited her to the living room.

"What brings you here? I was just at your place a few moments ago." I gave her a glass of barley tea and sat on the couch where Dad usually sits.

"Oh that? Grandpa told me to tell you that the meeting was moved so you have to be there right about-" She looked at her wrist watch then turned back to me. "-5 minutes from now. And he also told me to tell you that if you're late, you'll have to treat the whole club." The whole club?! A total of 7 people including me! How can I possibly treat them.

"That old man. Always giving me a hard time. Thanks for bearing the good news, Manami." I said with a hint of sarcasm at my voice.

"Sorry Kyou-chan." She looked back at her glass then turned her head back at me. "Also, the destination changed so you can go there within seconds." She gave me a warm smile.

* * *

"Ha- ha-~ guhh~!" Even though Manami said I can be there in seconds, I still left the house just a minute to spare. I ran through the quiet streets of my neighborhood and saw the park getting near. If you're curious how I became late, let's just say that I had troubles finding my camera which was supposed to be in that big box. But it turns out to be hanging at the back of my door inside my one-strap, back pack-like bag. I don't know what it's called so. Anyway, I had trouble finding it and Manami left with me and she's heading back to their house. _'Crap! 20 seconds left!'_

I made it. I just saw Youta-san, the president of our club and no sign of the others. _'Curse that old man! Making me hurry for nothing.'_ I saw a few spotlights and camera with a RV or recreational vehicle. After a few minutes of pushing my sweat aside and catching my breath, I spoke to the busy Youta-san.

"Yo! Youta-san." I said and he turned to see me. He had an almost bald head with silver hair and he also wore worn-out glasses that seem to be made in the late 20's.

"Ah! Kousaka Kyousuke-kun, I was afraid that you won't come." He brushed a bead of sweat out of his face. His face turned serious. "Have you thought about your future yet, Kyousuke?" The atmosphere became tense. I don't like the feeling. Nope, absolutely not. Not even a bit. Youta-san was one of the person that made my passion for photography grow and he always treated me like a son. But I've never seen his face so serious before.

"N-no. Not yet. What's up with that?" I asked nervously. But he seemed to be relieved for some reason.

"Kyousuke-kun, you truly have a talent at this. Remember my promise to you the day you joined the club last year?" I tried to remember.

_"Kyousuke-kun, I'll make sure that you'll have a bright future. You have more talent than an old man like me and I like the way you take photos. It screams out your feelings." He chuckled a bit and look at me again. "I promise you to make you the best photographer and be the pride of P.C.!" He gave me a warm smile and encouraged me to do photography. That's when I started to have different perspective of things. He gave me light and I wish to follow that._

"Yes. I won't forget the time that you help me realize a goal in my life." I bowed down to him as a sign of respect.

"Now, now." He put his both hands on my shoulders and gave me another smile. "This time, others will help you achieve your dream and now-" He pointed to a man with a headset on and giving directions to others. "-you will be an official photographer."

"E-eh?!" All those time. He was training me for a great future. Thank you Youta-san!

"Don't be shy now. Go to him and say that Youta sent you. He'll give you instructions. And remember, you'll treat everyone for being late!" We both laughed and he said good-bye then left.

I let out a deep breath and went to the man. "Uhmm, excuse me..?" I was nervous as hell! I'm becoming an official photographer! Although I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"Ah! You must be Kousaka-san, right? I'm Hyuntaro Sagashi. Call me Hyun." He seemed nice so I bowed a little and exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm Kyousuke Kousaka. Nice to meet you, Hyun-san. Youta-san sent me here for photography I guess." I don't know what to say.

"Ah right~ He said you're great behind the lens?" He laughed softly. "You see, Youta-san was a friend of mine and I needed photographers and he recommended you. You must be so talented~" I see. So he recommended me so that I can have a nice background if I applied to a company in the future.

"So, are we doing a scenery shot?" I asked excitedly.

"Scenery? No, no, no." He widened his smile and said.. "You're gonna be a model photographer." After that, I heard the megaphone being turned on and a guy said something like 'Ladies, please come out. We're about to start' or something like that.

I positioned my DSLR camera in a tri-pod and adjusted the lighting. While checking the lens for any damage, I saw a familiar blonde girl on the other side.

_'I can't be.'_ I thought when I locked my eyes with a pair of light blue eyes which were staring back at me with horror on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! That was longer than I expected~! Sorry for the messed up part on the photography-past thingy. My mind was a bit fuzzy since I'm on a plane~ I'm going to Japan for Christmas~ I would absolutely visit Akiba or else the trip won't be worth it. Oh well, if you want liked the chapter, please review. Also, I will be getting some scenes from the original anime. And a few characters will appear in the next chapter. Let's just say, a certain black-haired yandere perhaps :3 Anyway~ Time for the preview~!**

_**"Y-you..?! What are you doing here?!"**_

_**"Are you Kirino's boyfriend?"**_

_**"We'll extend our trip, Kyousuke."**_

**I guess you already guessed what I'm guessing you guessed already. Oh well, guess all you want~! Bye dudes/dudettes and rock-on~ Please review** \\_\\


	6. Aniki

"**Drifting Memories"**

**A/N: Yo~ Belated Merry Christmas minna~san~! Soryy I didn't update like I promised. I got caught up in the amazing awesomeness of Akiba and because of that, my laptop bag was stolen so I had to buy a new one here at Japan. Anyways, thanks to Guest and dbzsotrum9 for reviewing the last chapter. There's gonna be a double (and maybe a triple if I felt like it) point of view in this chapter so I'll write their names on bold and underlined so that you guys will know whose P.O.V it is. Anyways, to the story~!**

* * *

**Kyousuke**

I'm still looking at the confused girl just a few meters away from me. Her light pink sweater with a white tank top inside matched with a black frilly skirt that swayed in the cool summer afternoon breeze made me freeze in place because of how beautiful she looks. But we were pulled back into our own realities when she was dragged away by a girl with black hair but I didn't really saw her face. And as for me, I was also dragged away by a staff.

"Kousaka-san, can you adjust the lighting a little over here? We would like to have that fountain as a background." A guy seemingly in mid 20's said and pointed at the said background.

"Y-yes!" And I went back to work. Hours of my day passed like that. Adjusting the lights, taking different pictures of the models, and avoiding Kirino as much as possible.

She looks happy with her job especially when she's getting a picture. But now's her break and I was adjusting and cleaning the lens of my camera when I got dragged to the side of the park. The person dragged me with such power that I fell on my butt when the person tossed me in front of her so that she can see me clearly.

"Y-you…?! What are you doing here?!" An angry Kirino yelled at me and her face was as pink as her sweater. Why is she so mad at me? I really can't understand this girl. I stood up and cleaned my clothes from the dirt that the ground gave me. After I cleaned myself up, I turned my attention back to Kirino.

"First of all, good afternoon Kirino. Second, I didn't know what was happening until a moment ago. Third, I was hired here as a photographer recommended by a friend of mine to your 'manager'. Lastly, you look cute in your outfit." There I said all that I had in mind. Although the last part might have infuriated her more. She slapped me across the face for what seemed like a hundredth time today and stomped back to the bench where she was sitting before.

I sighed and took a hold on my throbbing left cheek and went back to my original post.

A guy with silver hair and glasses approached me and asked a question that made my heart break. Well, not really but it sort of offended me. "Kousaka-kun, can I have your camera's memory card? I still need to edit those." Huh? Edit? I never did that. Well I mean, these are too good to be edited. Too good to be exact.

"Uhmm, do you really need to edit the photos?" I asked carefully but the 'careful' assault didn't work on him. He actually look offended.

"Of course! I didn't take this part-time job for nothing!" He said but in a less harmful way. He was actually friendly. "But let me see the pictures first and I'll decide if I need to edit them first. If not, I'll have more time with my eroge~" He drooled at that while I shivered. How come people love eroge? Isn't that Kirino's… not going there. He put on his headphones but I can still hear it perfectly clearly. I can hear a song of an anime I guess. I sighed and removed the memory card of my camera.

"R-right…" I said awkwardly and handed him the memory card. He removed his headphones and gestured for me to sit down next to him. He opened a blue laptop and I saw a little girl with a label of 'Fana-tan' at the top part of the picture. His desktop wallpaper.

"My name's Miura Gennosuke. I'm still at high school though." He's telling me his story while editing some pictures while I watch him as he work. "The reason I took this job is to have extra allowance to buy eroge~" He finished cheerfully but who am I to judge other people? At least he's working hard to buy his things and doesn't ask from his parents. Like me. I'm nearly 18 years old and I'm graduating soon from high school. Which means, I need to find a part-time job, move out of the house, and try to be independent.

"Which high school do you attend?" I asked casually not trying to disturb him but I still can't get the thought of me being independent out of my head. It makes me sad because I won't be able to see my parents for a while when I'm at college.

"Oh me? Just a local high school actually. Chiba Benten High School to be exact." He finished with pride in his voice. What a coincidence. I attend the same school but to find someone at the same school and the same job is a little creepy.

"Me too. What year are you?"

"I'm a senior AGAIN this next school year." My eyebrow twitched. Again?

"Excuse me? Again? What did you mean by that?" I asked with caution but before he could answer, the 'manager' called me and said that we're going to resume the shoot. Miura-san didn't get to answer my question and handed my memory card back.

While having the shoot, I noticed a group of men just watching us and giving of lewd looks at the models which is Kirino and the other girls. Hyun-san must've noticed me glaring at the guys so he patted me at the shoulders.

"Get used to it. These girls are always risking themselves due to modeling. And some of those men will go through anything just to lay their hands on these girls." I suddenly remembered what happened this morning to Kirino. "But I promised them that I won't let that happen. Not as long as I'm handling their shoots outside the studio." I felt relieved but at the same time worried. Kirino was going through all sorts of risk just so she can model. _'I salute you, Kirino.'_

The rest of the day was wasted like that. I decided to stay at the park for an hour then go back home. I was just sitting there and admiring the sun as it slowly fades away. I decided to take another picture when some of the sakura leaves fell._ 'Must've been stuck in the tree when spring passed.'_ I thought while removing my camera from the bag.

I positioned myself and found the perfect view. There was a black haired girl sitting on the bench not too far ahead but her angle from the bright orange summer sun and the sakura leaves that dances gently with the cool breeze was simply perfect.

I took a couple more shots when someone grabbed the hood of my jacket and it caught me off guard. Turning around, I saw another angered face of Kirino and she instantly slapped me. Again.

"Why are you taking pictures of Ayase?!" So she knows the girl? She was probably the girl that she was before but if she's with Kirino, doesn't that mean that she's a model too? Wait wait wait wait. So I was taking pictures of 'that' girl all along?!

I ignored Kirino's outburst in front of me while I searched my memory card for the Ayase girl's pictures. And I found it and I must say that she is so cute. Maybe Kirino just out done her by a few make up sessions but they were mostly close if compared to cuteness.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" I was, once again, brought back into the harsh reality by Kirino.

"Actually no so I guess I'll be going now." I tip-toed away from her when she spoke again.

"Wait for me at the café across the street. This shouldn't take long and I need to discuss something with you so make sure to prepare me dinner." _'Quite bossy aren't you?'_ But if I were to say that to her right now, I guess my butt will be kicked halfway across the world and end up Middle East. I sighed in defeat and gestured her with a wave over my shoulders and headed to the café that she mentioned earlier. I looked back for a second and I saw that they were arguing about something I guess. But who am I to care? I'm simply her slave for the time being which might be forever IF the 'marriage' will take place. I shivered at the thought and thought of ways to spend the rest of my summer in a less destructive way.

* * *

I'm here sitting for almost fifteen minutes I guess at the café while sipping a cappuccino and still waiting for Kirino. _'Not gonna take long she said. But just how long is that?! An hour?!'_ I'm starting to be impatient as the time flies by.

"Thirty minutes." I sighed and slouched my back as Kirino sat at the opposite side of the table with an exhausted expression on her face.

"It wasn't my fault! Ayase dragged me to town and we went shopping for a bit. I think she noticed that I was in a hurry that's why she let me go." She was still catching her breath and I looked at my cup and to my dismay, it's already empty to the last drop while waiting for Kirino earlier.

"So, what did you want to discuss about?" I leaned over the table while she closed her eyes and stood up._ 'What now?'_

"Let's go home." She took her bag and went outside. I was left dumbfounded and decided to go after her. I left a tip at the table and ran outside. She was walking a bit too fast when I remembered that I just bought meat earlier and no seasonings for dinner.

"Oi Kirino! I'm just going to the convenient store for a bit. I'll just buy some things for dinner. You can go home and I'll be there in a while." She turned around and raised an eyebrow on me.

"Why didn't you buy when you were waiting for me earlier? I thought I told you to get dinner ready already?" She looks irritated but her body tells otherwise. She is so messed up sometimes.

"Just go back home and you have keys right?"

"Whatever." She walked away from me. If I were only her father, which I'm not, I would've scolded her for talking back and walking away from me but anyway. I made my way to the convenient store and started looking for ingredients.

"Since I bought meat earlier, I think I'll go with curry for tonight!" I exclaimed proudly and started my hunt for the curry powder. "Does Kirino like spicy or sweet? Maybe bitter? Nah, that would be too weird." Since I didn't really grow up with her, I don't know what she likes. I sighed and took every flavor and put it in the basket. "I'll let her decide later."

"Kirino loves sweet with a hint of spicy in a curry." I heard a sweet voice behind me. "But if it was made by you, I think that she will still enjoy it no matter what the flavor is." I choked on my in spit at that time so I turned around with a flushed face and saw a warm smile of a black haired girl that Kirino was with before. I composed myself again and spoke up.

"I doubt that. I mean, not a day goes by that she doesn't tell me bad things about myself and almost every time she does that, she always rubs it at my face. So, no. She won't appreciate this." She was a bit surprised at what I just said but before she can say anything, I beat her. "So, are you Ayase-san?" I asked the cute girl in front of me.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Kirino mentioned you before and if I remembered correctly, you're a model too right?" Oh how I wish that I had a girlfriend this cute. She was wearing a light blue blouse with light pink laces and black pants. Simple yet bring out the beauty in her.

"Y-yes! I'm Ayase Aragaki. Please call me Ayase." She bowed down and smiled at me. _'That smile…'_ I froze into place and forgot all those around me. "Uhmm hello?" She said and I suddenly panicked._ 'How long was I standing?'_ I remembered what just happened and introduced myself too.

"I'm Kyousuke Kousaka. Please call me Kyousuke!" I bowed down a little bit and looked above me. "How long do you and Kirino know each other?" I browsed the store while she told me their story.

"Well, the first time I met her was years back. She moved to America that time and we just happened to be play mates and that's when it all started. We took modeling as a career when we were ten years old and when she heard that I'm moving back to Japan, she came back with us. But she brought her family along except for her big brother." _'So she does have a big brother huh? I wonder how he looks like for a person like Kirino to fall for him.'_ I shuddered at the thought. Incest. Oh my.

"S-so you were mainly childhood friends too?"

"Yes." She cheerfully said. I went to the counter and offered to buy her ice cream but she declined my offer. Great, one time to be a gentleman and I've been rejected. We headed out but I can see that she was blushing. It's not that hot outside. What could've made her blush? Allergies?

"Hey are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" I asked question after question and she said that she was fine.

"Kyousuke-kun, can I ask you something?" She was facing the pavement and refuses to look at me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"S-sure. What is it?" Here it is. The moment of truth. She looked up at me and asked me a question.

"Are you Kirino's boyfriend." I don't know what to answer at that time. But with all the uncertainty around me, only one thing I felt was strong enough to make me believe that feeling. I felt a shiver down my spine when I felt the strong aura that the girl behind Ayase gave and it had such intensity that I felt cold sweat beads on my forehead. "Well, are you?" She questioned my again but before I answered, I took another good look at Kirino and my eyes never left her and I don't know why.

"No." I saw Kirino run as fast as she can away from us and judging by the direction she's going, she's heading home. But I can assure one thing, Kirino was crying.

* * *

**Kirino**

I walked back to the park and the view was so beautiful that I can't help myself but just marvel in its beauty. I saw a few sakura leaves fall from the trees and I wondered why there are still sakura leaves when it's summer. But the beautiful scenery became a painting and guy with dark blue hair is within the canvas. I saw Kyousuke and I felt a smile formed in my lips. I walked closer to him and saw him draw his camera out of his bag that he was carrying earlier in the shoot. It seemed that he started taking pictures of the scene. I admired the view once more when I saw another familiar figure in the distance.

'_Ayase…? Oh shoot! I have to meet up with Ayase!'_ I screamed at my thoughts but then I looked at the not-so-far Kyousuke and that's when I noticed that he was taking pictures of Ayase. That pervert. I walked up to him and he looked surprised. Good because an even bigger surprise is about to come my poor Kyousuke. I slapped him.

"Why are you taking pictures of Ayase?!" I tried to make my voice sound angry but couldn't. I can swear that tears are starting to form at the corners of my eyes but why? Why?!

I continued ranting at front of Kyousuke but he doesn't seem to pay attention to me. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" He seemed surprised at first but he made a calm expression at the end.

"Actually no so I guess I'll be going now." That made my stomach clench and it hurts so badly that I feel that I'm gonna throw up. I looked at him while he's trying to escape from me. I hate him.

"Wait for me at the café across the street. This shouldn't take long and I need to discuss something with you so make sure to prepare me dinner." I should put my feeling aside for a moment. I have to tell him that big brother is coming home tonight. I want to show big brother that I already have a boyfriend. To let him know that I'm not a little kid anymore. _'But I like aniki… why am I going to waste my time introducing Kyousuke as my boyfriend? We are a couple, right? Considering that we're already engaged for five years. Argh! I don't know anymore!'_

He waved over his shoulder and I took that as a cue and ran to Ayase.

"Ayase~!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. When we pulled away from the hug, I can see worry and rage in her eyes.

"Kirino…? Who was that? Is he your…" She pointed at Kyousuke who's crossing the street. I felt my face heat up with that question.

"W-what?! Him? No way!" I can feel my face getting hotter and my sweat, cold. I guess I'm a little suspicious to Ayase because she raised an eyebrow on me. "B-besides if I do have a boyfriend, you will be the first one to know, r-right?" She seems to buy it and her expression turns into a calmer one.

"Right!" Ayase smiled at me and hugged me again. I can't tell her about the engagement just yet. But there's something about her smile that I'm worried about._ 'No way! Could she…? No. Ayase won't fall for someone she never met before.'_ With all the crazy thoughts preoccupying my mind, I didn't even realize that she dragged me into town and into a couple of shops. I tried to clear my mind but then I suddenly remembered Kyousuke. I promised that I would meet him at the café.

"Ayase, sorry but there seems to be an emergency at home so I need to get going now." Her face turned into another worried expression and can't help but feel guilty on leaving her.

"But I thought that your parents are gone? Is Yue-nii already here?" '_Ah Yue-nii~'_ I felt my heart race just by the mention of his name. Come to think of it, I haven't talked to him yet since we moved back here at Japan.

"Yeah. Aniki just told me that he'd be here by 8 in the evening. I still need to clean the house and all." Ayase didn't say another word after that. She bowed a little and walked away from me which was odd. She normally she would come with me but something was off. _'Something was definitely off'_. Putting that aside, I ran back to the café. It wasn't that far but Kyousuke was waiting for almost thirty minutes so I need to hurry just in case he's still there.

I looked at the window of the café and saw him sitting on the farthest side of the café while drinking something. _'Baka. You still waited even though I took so long.'_ Another unwanted smile formed at my lips as I approach him.

"Thirty minutes." I noticed that Kyousuke slouched on his side of the seat and I sat on the other side. Exhaustion still evident at my face after all that running from town.

"It wasn't my fault! Ayase dragged me to town and we went shopping for a bit. I think she noticed that I was in a hurry that's why she let me go." I was panting 'cause I was still catching my breathe but I managed to get back my composure somehow.

I felt my pocket vibrate and a familiar ring tone was let out. I barely heard it due to the noise from other customers but I can hear it and it was a customized ringtone for Yue-nii. _'I guess he's near. He said he'd call me once the airplane is unloading.'_

"So, what did you want to discuss about?" Kyousuke leaned over the table but I just closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit and then stood up. I better go home and prepare for big brother but then again, I think I would stay at Kyousuke's house for a bit.

"Let's go home." I stood up and took my bag with me then made my way to the door. If I'm going to see aniki, I better show him Kyousuke too. He's been hyped up ever since he heard about the 'arrange marriage' and always said that he can't wait to see his future little-brother-in-law. I almost threw up at the thought. I liked aniki and I remember Kyousuke but it's just not the same as we used to be. Everything changed and so does my feelings for Kyousuke at that time. It was as if my heart froze. _'I remember the first time we met…'_

"Oi Kirino! I'm just going to the convenient store for a bit. I'll just buy some things for dinner. You can go home and I'll be there in a while." I was a bit startled. Here I was forgetting the world and thinking about unnecessary stuff while a guy's chasing me. I just raised me eyebrow at him.

"Why didn't you buy when you were waiting for me earlier? I thought I told you to get dinner ready already?" I tried to let agitation go through me but I can't. _'Maybe I'm just tired.'_

"Just go back home and you have keys right?" Oh yeah. While he was out cold earlier this morning, I went out and duplicated myself a key of his house. It's only fair since I gave him a copy of my own house, right?

"Whatever." That's all I could say. I don't know what's wrong with me today. See, even I am getting confused with myself. _'Gah! I just need food. Kyousuke! Hurry up!'_

* * *

I'm sitting here at the living room while flipping through the channels. Kyousuke has been out for a while and I'm starting to get hungry. At the exact same time, my stomach growled. _'Geez! How much time does it take to buy food?!'_

I can't take it anymore. I put on my shoes and made sure that the door's lock when I go out. I left my bag inside and just brought pocket money and my cell phone. I don't care about my bag for the moment 'cause all I care about is food, my growling stomach, and a soon-to-be-dead-because-he-was-taking-too-long Kyousuke. What could he be doing at the store?

After a few minutes, I saw the store. As I walk I saw a familiar figure. Two familiar figures actually but I can't see the other one clearly since she was facing Kyousuke. As I walk closer I can hear their voices and hear what they're talking about.

"Are you Kirino's boyfriend?" _'Ayase?'_ I wanted to ask that question but all I can do is stare at Kyousuke. I noticed his expression changed from a worried to a calm face but that question still bothered me. _'What are you doing Ayase?!'_ "Well, are you?" This time, I can feel tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes. Kyousuke was looking back at me and then he answered.

"No." His eyes never left mine. The next thing I know, I ran home and tears were streaming down my face. I just ran and ran when I noticed that I'm in front of Kyousuke's house. I kicked the gate real hard and ran back to my house. As I draw closer, I saw a man outside. But all of my emotions were set aside when I saw his face.

"Aniki…?" I was still crying. No, I'm not crying. Tears are just streaming down my face for whatever reason. He faced me and he must've seen a very horrible face of mine. Tears, messed up hair, and clearly exhausted from the day. I leapt and hugged my dear big brother. I don't care when he fell on his back on the cold floor of the terrace but this time, I was crying in his arms. We must've been like that for fifteen minutes and I felt as if I'm going crazy when I felt Yue-nii stand up with me still in his arms and he let out a voice in him that I've never heard before.

"Did you make her cry?!" I can feel the intensity of his voice when it had a duet with the fast beating of his heart. _'This is bad.'_

I looked at the person he was shouting at but can't see clearly due to the tears in my eyes. But that voice, the same voice that made me cry into nonsense tears and the same voice that made me cry happy tears, spoke up to my dear brother.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I may be late but I am Kyousuke Kousaka. Kirino's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." I felt another arm on my waist as he pulled me away from my brother and spoke up again. "Now if you'll excuse us, I still have a date to finish." He wiped my tears and showed me the brightest and warmest smile that I haven't seen in a while. The while when we were away from each other. After all those years, he can still pull off that smile.

My happiness cannot be explained that time but I noticed one thing. _'That smile made my frozen heart melt.'_

**And end~!**

* * *

**A/N: This may not seem like it but this is actually a first part of the 6****th**** chapter :3 A lot of fluff will come at the next chapter and sorry for the messed up Kirino P.O.V. but if you want to know what will happen next Kyousuke's official announcement, here's some preview.**

"_**Kyousuke… please put me down!"**_

"_**Where's that Kyousuke guy?!"**_

"_**Can I start calling you 'girlfriend'?"**_

"_**Yue-nii! Kyousuke! Please stop it!"**_

**Okaaaaaaaaaay the previews are not perverted anymore TTT^TTT boohoo but I can assure you that 'Otaku Girls Unite' will appear after one or two chapters~ Also! I'm not so sure if they are official as a couple because that would be taking things too fast don't you think? So anyways, good luck to me and please review if you want more of Kirino's P.O.V.~ Happy Holidays dude/dudettes~!**


End file.
